Una Navidad Juntos
by Saori-Luna
Summary: La primera navidad de Asuna y Kirito en el mundo real. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sumi!


**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Reki Kawahara. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **UNA NAVIDAD JUNTOS**

Por Saori-Luna

* * *

Asuna no podía sentirse más feliz, era su primera navidad después de SAO, y habían acabado de recuperar en ALO su hermosa casa en el piso 22. Su familia estaba completa de nuevo y con su hogar de regreso.

Sólo una cosa podría mejorar su humor en ese momento, y era que Kirito apareciera.

Esta cita para ver las luces navideñas la tenía muy nerviosa, y él lo sabía. Sabía que su tiempo era muy contado, debía llegar a la fiesta que daba la compañía de su padre antes de la medianoche.

Y hacía mucho frío.

La incómoda sensación desapareció, al mismo tiempo que sentía una presencia detrás de ella, y notaba como una tela negra la cubría.

-Kirito-kun!

Ella estaba a punto de regañarle por quitarse su chaqueta, pero al girarse para hacerlo había visto como el espadachín estaba aún muy bien abrigado. Además, al detallar el abrigo que ahora la cubría podía notar que…

-Kirito-kun, este es?

-Alguna vez dijiste que querías un abrigo así, pero nunca te llevé con mi sastre- dijo el joven un poco apenado.

Era idéntico al abrigo de Wyrm negro que usaba en SAO, y bastante abrigador a decir verdad.

-Feliz Navidad Asuna!

La joven sonrió, y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía, comenzó a caminar.

La decoración era hermosa, como siempre: las calles estaban iluminadas a toda su capacidad, en los lados se podían ver los árboles llenos de luces blancas, y pequeños muñecos que decoraban los bancos. En el centro del parque por el que pasaban se veía un enorme árbol artificial, lleno de bolas de colores.

No eran los únicos que habían pensado en caminar bajo las luces, pero de alguna manera Asuna sentía que estaban solos. El calor del abrigo le traía recuerdos de SAO, de esos momentos en que le abrazaba y sentía que estaba a salvo en ese mundo. Sus navidades en el mundo virtual no habían sido lo mejor, pero ahora podían superarlo en el mundo real.

-¿Está todo bien?

Asuna le miró atentamente, no había notado que había pasado tanto tiempo callada, y ahora él la observaba con preocupación.

-Aún nos queda tiempo antes de la fiesta, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió sonriente, pensando en qué podría hacer para que esta Navidad fuera aún más memorable. Una decoración detrás de su novio le dio la respuesta.

-Vamos, Kirito-kun!

El joven espadachín abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el lugar al que le llevaba su novia. Una entrada discreta en la cual sólo destacaba un corazón titilante, que sin duda era lo que había llamado la atención de Asuna, no dejaba motivo de duda al tipo de establecimiento que era.

-Asuna, espera!

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente al girarse para verlo. Sus ojos no miraban los de él cuando le preguntó:

-¿No te parece buena idea?

Kirito se sonrojó a su vez, mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba deseando. En el mundo real encontrar una oportunidad para estar juntos era muy difícil, y aunque él no había sugerido esta salida con esa intención, no estaba de más aprovecharla.

Después de todo Navidad es una festividad para las parejas, ¿no?

-Vamos- le contestó, tomando su mano y caminando con ella hasta la entrada.

* * *

La habitación era hermosa… más que eso, era mágica. La luna brillaba sobre ellos, tiñendo con una clara luz azul las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Kirito estaba frente al reproductor de música, y justo en el momento en que ella salía del baño, las notas del piano empezaron a sonar.

Asuna sonrió. Amaba esa canción.

Entonces él se giró para verla. Sus ojos brillando amorosamente. Ella sabía que su mirada le expresaba lo mismo, le mostraba cuanto lo amaba.

Al llegar a su lado sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a su barbilla y la atrajeron. Sus labios completamente entregados a un baile íntimo.

Cuánto habían extrañado esa privacidad!

Sus manos, entrelazadas al principio en su cuello fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta encontrar los botones de la chaqueta. Mientras tanto su abrigo nuevo ya había caído al piso y su camisa iba por el mismo camino.

El calor de su piel justo a su lado contrastaba con el frío que reinaba en el ambiente. Esto era real, se dijo Asuna mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que las manos de Kirito producían en ella.

Esto es real. Habían sobrevivido no a uno, ni dos, sino tres peligros mortales en el mundo virtual y ahora estaban juntos.

En esa habitación, sólo ellos dos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Sin quererlo, una lágrima se materializó en su rostro.

-Asuna, ¿estás bien?

Ella sonrió, y se abrazó aún más a él, sus labios reuniéndose de nuevo.

-Todo está bien.

Él sonrió mientras profundizaba aún más el beso. Sus manos deslizándose por su cabello hasta llegar a su cintura, presionándola suavemente para caer en la cama.

Pronto su falda y el pantalón de él se encontraban en el piso, haciéndole compañía al resto de las prendas.

-Kirito-kun…

-Sí, Asuna?

 _-Meri kurisumasu_

 _-Meri kurisumasu,_ Asuna.

Ella suspiró al sentirle en su interior, su propio ritmo acomodándose al suyo. En su mente no era la primera vez, en sus recuerdos vibraban estas mismas sensaciones. Pero para su cuerpo esto era real.

Tan real como lo que sentía por él.

* * *

-Asuna, llegas tarde!

El una vez destello veloz de Aincrad bajó la cabeza. Y respondió entre dientes – _Lo siento, madre-._

Kyouko Yuuki observó atentamente a su hija: cabello impecablemente recogido, el kimono atado en su lugar. Pero algo era diferente en ella.

Tendría que empezar a supervisar más de cerca a ese chico, y el tiempo que Asuna pasaba en el mundo virtual.

Mucho más de cerca.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO SUMI-CHAN!

Espero que te haya gustado esta historia, y mil disculpas por demorarla tanto u.u

Esta pequeña historia ocurre después del arco GGO y antes de Mother's Rosario, por lo que me pareció apropiado darle este final, con la madre de Asuna maquinando sus "maldades" xD

Esta pareja es simplemente hermosa y casi-perfecta y disfruto mucho escribiéndola, espero que ustedes también lo hagan leyéndola.

Un abrazo para todos!


End file.
